<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tentación by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252332">Tentación</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Eventual Romance, Forbidden Love, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Slash, Suspense, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore recibe una visita de alguien que no se espera en absoluto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Orion Black, Orion Black &amp; Albus Dumbledore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tentación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11054967/1/Tentaci%C3%B3n">
    <strong>Tentación</strong>
  </a>
</p>
<hr/><p>Sientes su presencia detrás de ti. Te giras para verle; los años no perdonan, pero le reconoces.</p><p>Es él. Continúa teniendo esos ojos grises que tanto deseabas.</p><p>Está enfadado. Te reprocha haber puesto a su primogénito en Gryffindor por venganza, por dejarte por Walburga.</p><p>Te ríes y sonríes a medias. Sientes la tentación de besar esos labios insaciables, pero te contienes. Recuerdas aquellos años donde tú no eras más que un simple profesor de Transformaciones en Hogwarts y él, un crío malcriado que te miraba con arrogancia y te suplicaba en la clandestinidad que le poseyeras.</p><p>Hubo un tiempo donde anhelabas sus besos, sus caricias, pero esa llama se fue apagando lentamente con el tiempo.</p><p>Grita. Está histérico. Refunfuña improperios que ignoras por completo. De nuevo sientes el impulso de besarle y decides que lo mejor es dejarlo pasar.</p><p>Le dejas ahí, con la palabra en la boca. Esa boca que antaño tanto te tentaba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lamento mucho si os habéis traumatizado o algo por el estilo, pero no me miréis así, que yo jamás de los jamases escribiría algo así de no ser porque mis adorables jueces del Torneo me han puesto a esta rocambolesca pareja que desde luego compleja es un rato. Esto es lo único que se me ha ocurrido hacer con esos dos. Vale que Dumbledore sea gay, pero yo veo a Orion muy macho men como para ponerle en la otra acera. XDD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>